rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
2000
1999 > 2000 > 2001 Bandas formadas * Architecture in Helsinki * Gorillaz * Say Anything * The Darkness * The Strokes Bandas separadas * The Smashing Pumpkins Lanzamentos Xaneiro * 25 de xaneiro - A Thought Crushed My Mind - Blindside Febreiro * 7 de febreiro - The Crybaby - The Melvins * 8 de febreiro - The Better Life - 3 Doors Down * 15 de febreiro - Bloodflowers - The Cure * 22 de febreiro - And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out - Yo La Tengo ** Pennybridge Pioneers - Millencolin * 28 de febreiro - Standing on the Shoulder of Giants - Oasis ** Stiff Upper Lip - AC/DC * 29 de febreiro - MACHINA/The Machines of God - The Smashing Pumpkins Marzo * 14 de marzo - Maybe I'll Catch Fire - Alkaline Trio Abril * 10 de abril - Veni Vidi Vicious - The Hives * 25 de abril - Silver & Gold - Neil Young ** The Distillers - The Distillers Maio * 2 de maio - All Hands on the Bad One - Sleater-Kinney * 8 de maio - Black Market Music - Placebo * 9 de maio - 100 Broken Windows - Idlewild ** Hot Rail - Calexico ** The New America - Bad Religion * 16 de maio - Binaural - Pearl Jam * 15 de maio - Mwng - Super Furry Animals ** NYC Ghosts & Flowers - Sonic Youth ** Resolver - Veruca Salt * 23 de maio - Mer de Noms - A Perfect Circle * 29 de maio - Fevers and Mirrors - Bright Eyes ** The Sophtware Slump - Grandaddy Xuño * 6 de xuño - Rated R - Queens of the Stone Age * 13 de xuño - Pump Up the Valuum - NOFX ** The Moon and Antarctica - Modest Mouse * 20 de xuño - De Stijl - The White Stripes ** The Rising Tide - Sunny Day Real Estate ** White Pony - Deftones Xullo * 10 de xullo - Parachutes - Coldplay * 18 de xullo - Wishmaster - Nightwish * 1 de agosto - Thirteen Tales from Urban Bohemia - The Dandy Warhols Setembro * 5 de setembro - MACHINA II/Friends and Enemies of Modern Music - The Smashing Pumpkins * 12 de setembro - Relationship of Command - At the Drive-In ** Freaked Out and Small - The Presidents of the United States of America * 19 de setembro - The Art of Drowning - AFI * 26 de setembro - It Was Hot, We Stayed in the Water - The Microphones * 27 de setembro - Kid A - Radiohead Outubro * 4 de outubro - Random 1-8 - Muse * 3 de outubro - Warning: - Green Day * 9 de outubro - Lift Your Skinny Fists like Antennas to Heaven - Godspeed You! Black Emperor * 16 de outubro - High Visibility - The Hellacopters * 23 de outubro - Stories from the City, Stories from the Sea - PJ Harvey * 30 de outubro - All That You Can't Leave Behind - U2 * 31 de outubro - We Have Come for Your Parents - Amen Novembro * 13 de novembro - Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) - Marilyn Manson * 21 de novembro - Mass Romantic - The New Pornographers * 27 de novembro - Tomorrow Comes Today - Gorillaz Decembro * 5 de decembro - Renegades - Rage Against the Machine * 11 de decembro - Fukd I.D. #3 - Interpol Category:Década de 2000